One Stormy Night
by bubbles799
Summary: It's just the giants coming out to play.


**Title:** One Stormy Night  
**Author:** bubbles799  
**Show:** _Packed to the Rafters_  
**Characters:** Jake/Rachel  
**Summary:** It's just the giants coming out to play.  
**Disclaimer:** 'Packed to the Rafters' is not mine. Nor is the book mentioned in this story, 'Don't Worry, Grandpa', by Nick Ward. I am merely borrowing both to have some fun with.

_**/**_

_**The words in **__Italics __**are taken from the above mentioned book. They are quotes to base the story around.**_

_**This is inspired by a few things; one, I am in Perth, bracing for the invasion of Cyclone Bianca and its wrath. Two, I've never been one to like storms. **_

_**/**_

Rachel Rafter had always hated storms. Growing up, she'd jump at the slightest bit of thunder, and she'd cover her eyes and hide under the blankets from the flashes of lightning that would sneak past the curtains.

As a little girl, her parents brought the book 'Don't Worry Grandpa', a picture book about a small child who comforts his grandfather about his fear of storms.

'_Don't worry, Grandpa. It's only the giants coming out to play.'_

As she got older, she could spend time occasionally taking in the picture of lightning, but as soon as it got later and she was heading for bed, she'd find herself intimidated by the loud noise and flashing light.

'_Don't worry, Grandpa. It's only the giants lighting their sparklers.'_

As many parents did, Dave and Julie told their daughter comforting things to help her through the storms. As their children grew up, her brother's teased Rachel about her fear, for both of them enjoyed the storms. Rachel would tease them back with something else, but inside it did hurt. She didn't like storms, and probably never would.

/

One warm night, Rachel lay curled up in bed, one of her boyfriend Jake's arms draped over her body as they slept peacefully. It was a hot night, and a fan was on nearby the bed. The distant sound of thunder was near, and Rachel woke as the noise grew louder. At first, she merely opened her eyes, hoping that perhaps she'd heard wrong. When she didn't see the tell tale flash of lightning moments later, she smiled to herself and closed her eyes.

But it wasn't long before another clap of thunder rumbled, the storm growing closer. Rachel's eyes flew open again, trying hard to close her eyes to shield them from any of the lightning she was sure was to come. Counting Mississippi's in her head, Rachel got to thirty before she saw a flash. Deciding at that moment, Rachel shifted a little and buried her head into her pillow to block out any more.

The next bang of thunder meant Rachel knew a storm was indeed brewing and nearing. Reaching for the blankets, despite the warm weather, Rachel pulled them up, startling Jake in the process.

"Rach, what are you doing?" Jake asked in voice husked with sleep, not opening his eyes as he lifted up his arm.

"Just reaching for the blankets," Rachel replied. "Go back to sleep."

"But it's so hot," Jake pointed out, settling on his back before allowing his eyes to blink open. He turned as a flash of lightning filtered through the blinds of Rachel's bedroom. Whilst it didn't appear to faze him, Rachel turned back over so she was facing her wardrobe, feeling the heat of having the blankets snug around her. She wasn't cold; it was a comfort.

"I don't like storms," Rachel said, not turning around. Jake looked back at the window as thunder bellowed again. Then he rolled over, putting his arm back around her.

"Why not?" he asked, his head near hers. "The lightning is pretty awesome."

"I don't know why," admitted Rachel. "I never have."

Jake felt her flinch as another series of rumbles erupted outside in the distant skies. He tightened his hold around her, and Rachel gripped onto his arm as a comfort. Her next words were quiet.

"Just hold me."

Jake didn't need to be told twice, holding onto her comfortingly, ignoring the heat wave and being there for Rachel as she squeezed her eyes shut to block out the storm.

/

'_Don't worry, Grandpa,' said Charlie. 'It's only the giants playing water chase.'_

Rachel was reading the book to the little girl sitting in her arms. It was a dark night, and she was sitting in her living room reading the book to her baby girl. Sienna was too little to understand what the weather really meant, but Rachel still read to her, just like her own mother had when she was a child.

Jake came in from the kitchen, pausing as he saw his fiancé and their daughter sitting on the single arm chair under the lights from the lamp. Hearing only a few words, Jake instantly realised just what Rachel was reading to their baby girl.

'_Don't worry. Come and have a lie-down and get warm. I'll read the story, and when I've finished all the giants will be gone.'_

**/**

_**Hope you like it. **_

_**Storms have always bothered me. Always. Even now I'm glad to have people around me during the stormy weather. It's comforting. My partner is off duty tonight, but he is on call so I'm hoping desperately that he doesn't get a call out! How selfish am I?**_

'_**Don't Worry, Grandpa', by Nick Ward is a book my parents' brought me as a child, due to my fear of storms. It is so sweet, about a child comforting a Grandad who is scared of thunderstorms. It may be suited for a child, but it is so sweet. Even now that I'm older, I've got a copy of it on my shelf, and I plan on reading it to two little girls tonight as we face our own stormy night, thanks to one Cyclone Bianca. **_

_**So I'm going to go back to waiting for it to hit. We're just hoping that our properties in Perth, and in lower WA are okay. And that we are not affected to badly. Hopefully I'll be able to be online again soon. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
